


Evergreen

by tatsuhyde



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatsuhyde/pseuds/tatsuhyde





	Evergreen

写在前面：虽然标明了CP，但是真的非常非常正常向。

 

正文：

莱戈拉斯与米斯兰迪尔曾有过一次谈话，话题是他们共同的朋友，葛罗音之子吉姆利。白袍巫师表示在这两个曾经互相仇视的种族之间产生的如此诚挚的友谊，着实是一件让人欣喜的事情。

然而莱戈拉斯笑着纠正巫师说，“阻隔友谊的或许多数不是仇恨，而是骄傲。”

巫师抽起了烟斗，笑得颇有深意，“亲爱的莱戈拉斯.绿叶，”他说，“你的口吻已经颇像你的父亲了。”

“不错，这正是他曾经对我说过的话。”莱戈拉斯说。

——

索林独自一人被关押在黑暗的地洞里，听到了脚步声由远及近地响起。起初他以为这不过又是哪一个看守或者侍卫，带来了酒和食物，然而脚步声在不远处戛然而止，继而一切归于寂静。

“是谁站在黑暗里？”他站立了起来，木精灵没有在他的手脚上系上镣铐，他把手放在了地牢的铁栏上，努力地向外头望出去。

没有火把，他看到的是无尽的黑暗，然而黑暗中的呼吸声算是向他表达了微小的讽意，僵持了一会儿后，脚步声离开了。

 

第二次，脚步声响起的时候索林正深陷在回忆里。

在精灵王的地盘上他总是那么轻而易举地想到埃雷勃失陷那天的惨状，他的同族死伤大半，他跟随着祖父和父亲杀出了一条血路，耳畔尽是孩童的哭喊，自己尚且年幼的弟弟妹妹紧紧贴在身后，他们眼中的恐惧和绝望是他心中愤怒的火种，而精灵王站在高处决绝的离去无疑让仇恨的火焰燃烧得愈为强烈。

那火焰从来不曾熄灭，如今又在这阴暗的地牢里熊熊燃起了。

“让我去见你们的王，”他低沉着嗓子说，“如果与矮人为敌是他的意愿。”

“索林，索恩之子，我不知道随意揣度是你的专长，还是矮人的共性。”

火把亮起来了，索林看到了精灵的脸。

“你和你的同伴跟踪袭击了我的子民，却嚷嚷着我与你的族人为敌。”瑟兰迪尔就靠在走廊的墙上，面无表情地看着他，“无论时隔多久，看来总是不能指望矮人学会礼貌。”

索林恼怒地看着站在不远处的精灵王，瑟兰迪尔的容貌仍旧同记忆里的一模一样，如同那日他带着族人在高处的山头，哪怕距离相隔甚远，索林也能清晰地回想起每一个细节。

“你我的仇恨幷非始于今日。”索林说，他的双目如炬，紧紧盯着精灵王，“我不会原谅你。”

“而无过无错之人又何须祈求原谅。”瑟兰迪尔飞快地接了下去，他又打量了一会儿牢中落魄的矮人，然后转身离开，“但愿这地牢能让你改掉一些顽固的坏脾气，不然你是一步也别想离开此地。”

国王的事务繁忙，他已经在地牢里耗费了太多的时间了。

 

深夜的时候，瑟兰迪尔诧异地看着莱戈拉斯推开了书房的门。

“父王，”他行了简短的礼，“我有一些疑惑。”

幽暗密林的王子早已不是个孩子，但是在他的父亲面前仍然显得稚嫩无比。

“我记得您一向不喜欢矮人。”他说。

“不错。”

“那您认为，一个精灵是不是永远都不能和矮人交上朋友？”

瑟兰迪尔微笑了起来，他记得莱戈拉斯在带队捉住与索林同行的另外十二个矮人时，曾经对其中的一个出言不逊，搞得对方暴跳如雷，而只是过了几天的时间，他却跑来问起了和矮人交朋友的事来。

“精灵和矮人的纠葛由来已久，你要是对这一点抱有疑惑，架子上有不少书籍可以参考。”

“那历史的仇恨是否已经深刻到连一颗真诚的心都撼动不了呢？”莱戈拉斯追问。

“我的孩子，你要知道，”瑟兰迪尔说，“阻隔友谊的或许多数不是仇恨，而是骄傲。”

他把手放在了莱戈拉斯的肩上，那是一个关切的姿势。

“而你的问题幷没有答案，又有谁能擅自判断一颗真诚的心呢？”

莱戈拉斯点了点头，在他退出书房的时候又突然像是想起什么似的转过头来，“您亲自去地牢探视了最早逮住的那个矮人，不止一次。”他说，“可我记得您一向不喜欢矮人啊。”

这一次，瑟兰迪尔没有理睬他的儿子，而是专注地将目光放到了手头的信件上。

之后瑟兰迪尔再也没有去过最幽深的那个地牢，囚犯的一切都由他的手下负责，直到个把个星期以后，面对着十三间空空荡荡的牢房，还有满脸愧色的守卫，精灵王竟然没有显露出丝毫惊讶的表情来。

 

——

白袍巫师慢悠悠地吐出了一个烟圈，莱戈拉斯依旧安静地坐在他的身边，他朝远处望去，目光所及之处两个霍比特人正坐在一起悠闲自得地聊着天。

“关于你的父亲，瑟兰迪尔王，你知道在五军之战中有矮人与他幷肩作战吧。”

“是的，我在右侧战场上，那是来自铁山的铁足丹恩的军队，还有，山下之王索林.橡木盾。”

“瑟兰迪尔在战后将索林的武器放置在了他的坟墓上，幷祝福他的坟头常青，敌人永不靠近。”

莱戈拉斯露出了些许惊讶又了然的表情。

“索林的仇恨来自于家园的覆灭与族人的陨落，还有你父亲的袖手旁观，而你的父亲经历过失去亲族的痛苦，之后一直都将族人的生命视为高于一切。”

“阻隔友谊的或许多数不是仇恨，而是骄傲，”莱戈拉斯重复道，“然而一颗真诚的心做出的选择，又有谁能擅自判断呢。”

 

莱戈拉斯与米斯兰迪尔的谈话在后者无言的微笑里收作尾声。

后来，在第四纪的灰港岸边，他的身边依旧陪伴着矮人好友，莱戈拉斯扭头问吉姆利，

“你准备好与这片土地离别了吗？”

而对方的声音一如既往地洪亮，“倒不如把这看做一次新的旅程的开始。”

他们一同笑了起来。

莱戈拉斯望着黄昏下的海面，难免又想起很多年前与父亲的那番交谈。

 

END


End file.
